Letters Of Feelings
by Momo-Chan-1234
Summary: Sakura has a few mental breakdowns about Sasuke leaving her. She loves him, and she finally lets it all out to the place in her mind. Rated for language and some content!
1. Letter 1

Thoughts from Sakura meant to Sasuke. I don't know what I was thinking. I wrote these for some random reason my friends say makes me messed up.. Oh Well... READ IF YOU WANT PLEASE!

(Momo-Chan-1234)

* * *

If I kill myself will you still be by my side like you promised the day we first met under the stars and trees with leaves falling like our own little storm to seclude us from the rest of the world.

Will you still be the one that helps me trust again or are will you turn into a monster that wants to destroy all of my precious memories of the only time when I was loved for who I was and not what I wasn't.

No matter how hard I think, I can't tell if you'll be hurting or helping me find my own world to lie in when I finally leave this heal of a place we call Earth because I can't stay here forever like you want me to.

Life is getting harder and harder to bear when you aren't by my side like you used to be because back then you were all mine but now I have to share you with some girl that doesn't deserve your love unlike me, who should get it.

Love is a bitch if you don't know how to treat it right like we used to know how until I was caught without you and before all these scars appeared on my body letting me remind myself of you every time I look at my wrists.

When I drain myself of my red life what do you think is going through my mind other than painful thoughts of you and me back in my oldest lifetime when you still kept your word or at least didn't let me find out.

This life is something I wasn't supposed to go through alone but look at me now I'm alone and loveless like my worst nightmares because you aren't here anymore to love me like you promised damn it.

My nightmares are now becoming either reoccurring or real in my eyes of fear as you lie there with the other girl on the bed we used to share on the nights I ran away from the fear of my home that would have killed me.

You were my only way of trying to live but now that I don't' have you I see no reason to live amongst this hell of a life you all love so much that you say was made to love and hate other people who weren't yourself.

Fears and insecurities are starting to eat away at me again because now that you are back to trying to get me back I can't do anything because I know you don't love me the way you used to before you met that bitch.

Let me in once again and maybe I'll show you what you've done to my soul with out even knowing it had happened every night since you walked out on my in the rain because I wouldn't let you do what you wanted.

Now I'm better and I think I still won't let you have your way with me because I have more self esteem than that and I like to believe I have more to offer to you than my body that will never be yours.

How do you like my new life the one I created with out your help and the one you almost prevented from ever having taken form with your simple words that most people wouldn't understand after me crying like I did for so long after you left me .

Am I so worthless that some random slut could take my place and the slut wasn't even what you normally wanted she was so used she didn't understand you trying to give her your feelings that belonged to me that you were afraid of me knowing existed

When I feel like letting you know how I feel I'll show you the rivers of tears that have your name all over them because you came so close to killing me in an easy 5 words that would crush anyone "I don't like you anymore"

I loved you and now I think I have to get you out of my mind before I go insane!!!

* * *

Please review? I really don't like negative things, but I'll take them


	2. Letter 2

I'm sorry that you thought I'd stay here forever with you, but it's time for me to go and live life the way I want to not the way you want me to

I remember when I loved you so much that I couldn't be fazed my anything anyone said about me until it was you who was talking

Why does my life have to suck so much when everyone else gets to have a happy life I guess I'm the one who has to suffer for everyone else to be alright

Do you know how often I sit at home whishing you were there to comfort me and that you were only mine and I never had to share you

My whole life the guys I've know have all been cruel because they thought that I didn't have a heart or I wasn't in need of attention

Now I have oh wait I meant had you all my own but now you don't care so now I think you're turning into one of them

Every night I lay awake crying my eyes out because no one cares about me and I know I'll always be alone no matter what people say to me

Smiles are evil aren't they I mean people are always asking me for smiles and I can't take it much longer because I have no reason to smile these days

If I groveled at your feet would you ever take me back because I'm so close to doing that if that's what you want to happen

Have you ever heard my saying " My perfect meadow was when you were here with me, but now that you're gone I can't see through this blizzard" it's true

I wish we could have a moment like when we first met I mean you saved me from doing the unthinkable then and I owe you my life

If I dress up for you like a little princess will you take me and play with me I would be your dolly if you told me to be it

Love makes me your slave for some reason that I can't explain although I would love to know why I can't live without you here

Please treat me right because I can't live without someone there to help hold me up so I can face the world once again

I'll live underground if I can't have you because I can't stand the light I know you possess somewhere out there with others

All my scars are running into each other now because there isn't enough places for me to scar so you can see what my life is like without you

Let me go insane so that I can show everyone what has been kept inside of me for so long that you never wanted people to know you could do to a person

Free me and I will hunt you down and make sure you learn to love another person before I kill you with my own two hands

Carving out your heart will be my trophy to let me know that I can live without someone there guiding me through everything in life

I'll let the stars be your resting place as long as you promise me you won't kill another soul with your looks of hate and disgust towards others

Eternally I am yours but I don't think that any of us want that anymore because I know you can't care for a different being other that you

We'll live in peace as long as I can kill you without killing myself first because I can't haunt you without wanting to see you happy

Make me happy please because you know I would do anything for you and now that you're gone I can't take these nights any longer

I'm sorry that you thought I'd stay here forever with you, but it's time for me to go and live life the way I want to not the way you want me to

I remember when I loved you so much that I couldn't be fazed my anything anyone said about me until it was you who was talking

Why does my life have to suck so much when everyone else gets to have a happy life I guess I'm the one who has to suffer for everyone else to be alright

Do you know how often I sit at home wishing you were there to comfort me and that you were only mine and I never had to share you


	3. Letter 3

This is the third letter. I hope you like it. Once again, these letters are personal and I don't appreciate it if someone calls this 'shit'..

(Momo-Chan-1234)

* * *

Let me have this last dance with you because I don't think I'll ever be able to have the heart to dance again

I need to know what you're thinking because it's driving me insane to the point where I am ready to jump

What did I ever to do you to deserve this kind of torture from the one that I love the most and you mean so much to me

If I jumped off the only cliff possible would you be there with me and jump off to get me of to stay that's what matters

Who cares what you think about me as long as I know that you don't hate my guts anymore than I hate life

My dreams aren't getting any better so what do I do now huh because you said they would change with time

Do you still think of me like I think of you or are you thinking of some other girl who isn't me this time

My heart is breaking to a thousand pieces because of you and that girl who's attached to your arm now

I'll sing for you and you had better listen because the lyrics will be from my heart and I'll mean every letter for you

Do you know how much my heart bleeds for your attention at night because you walked out the very door I have to stare at

I hate life and you because you love it and you don't love me anymore do you because you don't want to look at me

Am I so horrible that you can't stand the mere thought of someone like me loving you so unconditionally

I'll follow you to the end of the Earth even in death if I have to follow you where I'm not allowed for what I've done

Do you care anymore that you beat the heart of a girl so thinly that I can't tell if I'm bleeding or not

I think I'm so numb now that I don't know the difference between love and hate and pain of the mind

My soul is breaking and it's all I can to do not cry and cut myself to pieces every night thinking of you

Bleeding hearts aren't a very good thing for a girl my age to have because of the main reason of being gone

Reading and writing can only do so much to ease whatever pain I'm aware of feeling because the majority is numb

Can you find it in your heart to love me again because I miss you so much and you can't understand why

I need you to give my heart back so I won't bother you anymore and then I can give it away to someone else

Love this bad can really depress someone who has no emotional strength like my case of heart ache

Everything I see reminds me of you and I can't take it anymore because I see you even when I think of death

Pain is hard to bear when you have no emotions of physical feelings left because of some perfect guy

* * *

Please hit the Magic Button!!!


	4. Just So You All Know Author's Note

Sasuke will have no say in the letters!!!! I'm against him having anything to do with her life anymore. So please stop asking for replies from Sasuke. He has no say at all. The letters were written from the girls point of veiw and I don't know how a guy would feel in this situation. I'm going to be writting a story that explains more of what's going on, so you can read that when it's up. I'm going to be naming it The Story Behind the Letters.

_**(Momo-Chan-1234)**_

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! I love you all. And I especially love those of you who reviewed my story and gave some input to it!!!

**_*smiles all around!!!*_**

Thank you once again, and I will be writting the Prequal/Sequal some time soon. I'm going to be starting on it, press the pretty button on the bottom or pm me if you want me to tell you when it gets up and going....


End file.
